movie_ideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Nicktoons: Visit the Nick Jr characters
Nicktoons: Visit the Nick Jr Characters Canadian/American 3D/2D animated/family/comedy/adventure film based on the Paramount Pictures, Paramount Players, 20th Century Fox, Blue Sky Studios, Nickelodeon Movies and Amblin Entertainment. The film is release in August 31, 2021. Summary Well there some Nick Jr. characters in the Nicktoons movie. Then all the Nicktoons cast met them but their are true from false. Mighty Bug 5: Animal Patrol is a new Nicktoons show, but is Released on October 2018. Plot In Bikini Bottom Danjhely Lazalahane the Firefly Dingo and Audryck the Moth Duckling are arrived as they met SpongeBob Squarepants but he was helping with Patrick Star. Danjhely and Audryck saw Carlito the Cricket Cheetah Cub and Kendryck the Wingless Dragonfly Cat are here as they team up and their pet Crystal Beaver Ms. Sparkly. Eva the Fly Puppy is join too but she was helping by Danjhely and her brothers. Then SpongeBob and Patrick are turning the pets into Animal Patrol. Danjhely as Jenny, Audryck as Invader Zim, Carlito as El Tigre as Kendryck as Danny Phantom and also Eva as Bessie too. Jimmy Neutron, Timmy Turner and Danny Phantom are here but they saw 5 medium animals as Animal Patrol Team but they are truth about to stop that villain Chipmunk named Chippy Chip. 3 other Nicktoons gave the Animal Patrol Team a teal and green robot talking raccoon named Sweet Treatie. The Animal Patrol Team gave her a friend Ms. Sparkly the Crystal Beaver The Animal Patrol Team knew that they are going to find their way. They saw the Loud House as they go inside in the kitchen they rolling some gumballs into the ground. Cast Sandra Bullock as Danjhely the firefly dingo Jesse Eisenberg as Audryck the moth duckling Bill Hader '''as Carlito the cricket cheetah cub '''Jack Black and Kendryck the wingless dragonfly cat Mona Marshall as Eva the fly cavalier king charles spaniel Amandla Stenberg '''as Carlie Mcgill '''Ginnifer Goodwin '''as Sweet Treatie '''Tom Kenny as SpongeBob Squarepants Bill Fagerbakke as Patrick Star, Chippy Chip Tara Strong as Timmy Turner Debi DerryBerry '''as Jimmy Neutron '''David Kaurman '''as Danny Phantom '''Janice Kawaye '''as Jenny Wakeman/XJ9, Funny Nutty '''Amy Poehler as Bessie Richard Steven Horvitz as Zim Rikki Simons as GIR Alanna Ubach as Manny Rivera/El Tigre Colin Dean as Lincoln Loud Liliana Mumy as Leni Loud Christinia Pucelli as Luan Loud Niki Futterman as Luna Loud Songs/Soundtrack * Life is Fun - Boy in the Band * Helping Danjhely Save the Day ~Endless Possibility Vocal Mix~ by ArcanaAaron * The League of Incredible Vegetables (Theme) * Cheap Thrills - Sia (Remix Version) Trivia * Just Like in the Ant Bully, Leni saw a Cheetah Cub and she caught him with her phone. * Alvin in the house. Studios Studios3.png Category:2018 films Category:Nickelodeon Movies Category:Animated movies Category:2018 Category:July 2018 Releases Category:August 2018 Releases Category:Paramount Category:2021 Category:2021 films Category:August 2021 Releases Category:Nick Jr. Category:20th Century Fox Category:Amblin Entertainment Category:Blue Sky Studios Category:Paramount Players